ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vol.1 "RYUSEITAI" 3
Ensemble Stars! Unit Song CD 3 Vol.1 RYUSEITAI is the third single released by RYUSEITAI. It features two unit songs as well as karaoke versions. Track Listing #'SUPER NOVA REVOLU5TAR' - Lyrics: Yohei Matsui (松井洋平) - Composition: Yusuke Shirato (白戸佑輔) - Arrangement: Sakai Takuya (酒井拓也) - Arte Refact #'GROWING STARRY DAYS' - Lyrics: Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) - Composition: Miki Fujisue (藤末樹) - Arrangement: EFFY #'SUPER NOVA REVOLU5TAR' (Karaoke ver.) #'GROWING STARRY DAYS' (Karaoke ver.) Lyrics Chiaki Midori Kanata Tetora Shinobu SUPER NOVA REVOLU5TAR= SUPER NOVA REVOLU5TAR - Kanji= 永遠に消えない 閃光が欲しいなら 俺たちを呼べばいい 声の限り Kanata & Tetora: 遠い銀河の Midori & Shinobu: 果てに光る 運命の星へ届くから 孤独な宇宙の片隅へ (LET'S SHOUT YOUR WISH RIGHT NOW!) 愛っていう波動送るよ (WE SEND YOU LOVE!) 守りたい 君の想い教えてくれ 夜空の星にささげた願いの かけら集めて爆誕する奇跡 SUPER NOVA REVOLU5TAR RED! BLUE! BLACK! YELLOW! GREEN! Chiaki & Kanata: 正義の Tetora, Midori & Shinobu:（まばゆい） Chiaki & Kanata: 輝き Tetora, Midori & Shinobu: (明日へ) さぁ放とう！ 絶対諦めない 勇気を高みへ 俺たちは叶えるよ 命懸けで Tetora & Shinobu: 鋼鉄の意志こそ Kanata & Midori:優しい気持ち 生み出すエナジー 届けたい 深い深い胸の奥底へ (LET'S SHOUT YOUR WISH RIGHT NOW!) 誓っていい、希望送るよ (WE SEND YOU LOVE!) 守りたい、 君の理想教えてくれ！ 心に宿す正義の炎が 新しい宇宙爆誕させるのさ SUPER NOVA REVOLU5TAR　 約束しよう！ Tetora, Midori & Shinobu: 必ず Chiaki & Kanata:（未来を） Tetora, Midori & Shinobu: 笑顔に Chiaki & Kanata:（変えるよ） YES! BIG BANG!! 「おおっ、新しい星の鼓動が聞こえてくる！」 「俺たちが、先輩と一緒に笑顔を届けるッス！」 「なんでここにいるのか、わからないけど！」 「力を合わせれば、輝けるでござる！」 「さあ、『あい』をとどけにいきましょう～！」 「スーパーヒーロータイムはこれからだ！　巻き起こせっ、スーパーノヴァ……！」 「YES! BIG BANG!!」 夜空の星にささげた願いの かけら集めて爆誕する奇跡 SUPER NOVA REVOLU5TAR RED! BLUE! BLACK! YELLOW! GREEN! Chiaki & Kanata: 正義を Tetora, Midori & Shinobu:（明日へ） 放って 神秘、 希望、 努力、 慈愛 それは全て正義になる 流星隊！ WE ARE BIG BANG OF LOVE!! SUPER NOVA REVOLU5TAR 地球に降り立った Chiaki & Kanata:正義の Tetora, Midori & Shinobu:(まばゆい） Chiaki & Kanata: 輝き Tetora, Midori & Shinobu:(明日へ) YES! ヒーロー！ - English= If you want a never-ending flare Then call for us As loud as you can It’ll reach even the stars of fate That shine at the ends of the far galaxy To every corner in the lonely universe (LET'S SHOUT YOUR WISH RIGHT NOW!) We’ll send waves called love (WE SEND YOU LOVE!) We’ll cherish your wishes, so tell us what they are! Gathering the fragments of wishes sent to the stars of the night sky Will make a miracle suddenly burst through SUPER NOVA REVOLU5TAR RED! BLUE! BLACK! YELLOW! GREEN! Now, let’s fire out the (dazzling) shine of justice (to tomorrow)! We will never give up Our courage will only take greater heights We’ll put our life on the line And make your dreams come true Iron will is Kindness itself We want to share with you This energy formed within us To the deep, deep depths of your heart (LET'S SHOUT YOUR WISH RIGHT NOW!) We swear to you; we will send you hope (WE SEND YOU LOVE!) We’ll cherish your ideals, so tell us what they are! The flames of justice kept in our hearts will detonate a new universe SUPER NOVA REVOLU5TAR We promise you! We will make sure (to turn the future) into smiles YES! BIG BANG!! “Ooh, I hear the beating pulse of new stars!” “We’re gonna make everyone smile alongside our seniors!” “I’m not sure why I’m here, but…!” “We can shine by combining our powers!” “Now then, let’s send our “love”~!” “Superhero time has only just begun! Now, rise!! Super nova…!!!” “YES! BIG BANG!!” Gathering the fragments of wishes sent to the stars of the night sky Will make a miracle suddenly burst through SUPER NOVA REVOLU5TAR RED! BLUE! BLACK! YELLOW! GREEN! Fire out justice (to tomorrow)! Mystery, hope, effort, compassion All of these turn into justice Ryuseitai! WE ARE THE BIG BANG OF LOVE!! SUPERNOVA REVOLU5TAR descended onto earth The (dazzling) shine of justice (to tomorrow) YES! HERO! }} |-| GROWING STARRY DAYS= GROWING STARRY DAYS - Kanji= 噛み合わない 会話の行方に モヤモヤしたりワクワクしたり 走りだした 日々がやけに (翠・忍) 賑やかだから いつの間にかガムシャラな今日を 当たり前に頑張ってしまう 熱い夢の そばに いつも (鉄虎・奏汰) 仲間がいるね (千秋・翠・忍) 凸凹なシルエット (千秋・鉄虎・奏汰) バラバラなストライド それでもここにしかない 確かなものを 感じ始めてる 不器用な星の 瞬きは今の僕ら ぶつかる度 強くなれる 振り向けばきらり 一筋の絆の軌道 かけがえのない GROWING DAYS 認めあって認められあって 浮かびあがる自分の輪郭 うまれたての やわらかい線を 何度もなぞろう (千秋・奏汰) 不安定な心ごと全部 (鉄虎・翠・忍) 信じてくれてるってわかるよ (千秋・奏汰) 向きあう夢に (鉄虎・翠・忍) 逃げない勇気 ちゃんと育てたい 曖昧な必然と それぞれの選択で (鉄虎・忍）出会えた道の途中に 運命だなんて、 (鉄虎・翠・忍）まだ照れ臭いけど 不揃いな星の輝きで　精一杯 銀河中を照らせるように これからもずっと　真っ直ぐに僕ららしく 駆けていくGrowing Stars 不揃いで、 だけど いつだって 心強い 応えあって輝くんだ 不器用な星の瞬きは　今の僕ら ぶつかるたび強くなれる 振り向けばキラリ　ひと筋の絆の機動 かけがえないGrowing Days Growing Stars　Growing Dreams - English= Whenever conversations get conflicted We get gloomy and excited Because the days we dashed through together are extremely lively On this hectic day that goes by in a flash We naturally give it our all We have friends who always stand by our passionate dreams, after all We may have unbalanced silhouettes And our strides may be off sync But we began to feel a certainty that exists nowhere else Right now, we are the twinkling of clumsy stars We can get stronger every time we collide When we look back, solid bonds sparkle in orbit These are irreplaceable growing days As we accept and are accepted by each other Our own shapes begin to take form Let’s continue moldingthese newly born,gentle shapes I know you believe in me And my wavering heart through and through We want to make our courage bloom,to face our dreams head on In a vague twist of fate And through our own choices We met each other on this path But to call it destiny, Is still kind of embarrassing With the radiance of uneven stars, we’ll give it our all So we can shine on the whole galaxy From here on and forever, we’ll move straight forward as ourselves, As growing stars We may be mismatched But still We can always Rely on each other We’ll pull each other up and shine Right now, we are the twinkling of clumsy stars We can get stronger every time we collide When we look back, solid bonds sparkle in orbit These are irreplaceable growing days Growing stars Growing dreams }} Gallery あんさんぶるスターズ！ユニットソングCD第3弾 vol.01 流星隊 試聴動画 RYUSEITAI Unit Song CD 3.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__